


Teftatep

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, always listening always understanding!Akashi, cheesy as fck, cupu!Midorima, iya saya tahu saya sampah, oreshi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biar bagaimanapun perkenalan di kamar mandi bukanlah hal yang umum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I-V

**Author's Note:**

> Silakan bawa sekop dan kubur saya dalam-dalam. Btw, desain kamar kos saya juga kayak gini kok. Jadi, saya harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan tetangga saya but it’s nice since she and her girlfriend always clean the bathroom every week. Jadi saya gak capek /gataumalu/  
> Karena ini form cewek, tinggi badan Akashi saya susutin(?) jadi setinggi Momoi lah.  
> Sesuai tag-nya ini fluff. Yah. Ya gitu lah, fluff saya mah biasanya india banget :')

**I**

Midorima Shintarou mematikan TV di kamarnya. Ia tadi tengah menggonta-ganti saluran ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandinya diketuk. Ya, pintu kamar mandi. Kemarin malam ia baru saja memindahkan barang-barangnya dari asrama universitas ke dalam kamar barunya yang ia sewa pertahun. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengenai kepindahannya; hanya masalah umum dan klasik yang sering terjadi antara penghuni asrama gratis—Shintarou tidak bisa berbagi kamar mandi. Namun, nampaknya nasib memang selalu berputar di jalur yang sama.

Ia bergerak dan turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah gerutuan panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menemukan seorang perempuan tengah tersenyum padanya. Dia memiliki mata yang cukup besar dengan sudut-sudutnya yang tajam, keduanya berwarna delima. Rambut merah manyalanya diikat dengan longgar menggunakan karet gelang berwarna kuning, gaun tidur semalam, juga kaki yang telanjang. Perempuan itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan yang memiliki beberapa coretan pulpen di jemarinya, “Halo, aku tinggal di sebelah. Akashi Seiko,” katanya tenang. Gigi bawahnya gingsul sedikit.

Untuk beberapa saat, Shintarou bergeming. Biar bagaimanapun perkenalan di kamar mandi bukanlah hal yang umum.

“Midorima Shintarou, mohon bantuannya,”

 

**II**

Setelah selama seminggu tinggal bersisian dengan seorang perempuan—bukan main, Shintarou sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa tempatnya tinggal dihuni juga oleh beberapa mahasiswi—dan mengalami banyak sekali hal-hal baru yang tentunya berbeda dengan rutinitasnya di asrama, dia semakin merasa tidak biasa. Mereka berbagi kamar mandi; satu kamar mandi untuk berdua dan ditempatkan di tengah-tengah kamar mereka. Shintarou menaruh keranjang perlengkapan mandinya di sisi kiri sedang Seiko di sisi kanan, pun dengan gantungan baju dan cermin kamar mandi.

Ornamen kamar mandi sarat akan merah dan Shintarou tidak merasa terganggu. Hanya saja, ada saat-saat di mana dia harus melihat celana dalam atau bra yang tergantung di pintu tetangganya. Tidak biasa, dia merasa sedikit keberatan—memeringatkan secara langsung? Jelas akan jadi tindakan kurang ajar. Shintarou lebih memilih untuk menunda waktu mandinya atau menumpang mandi pada Kazunari dan Ryouta, tetangganya yang lain. Tidak masalah jika kamar mandi temannya itu selalu menguarkan bau bacin karena jarang disikat, setidaknya tidak ada barang-barang tabu di dinding ataupun lantai kamar mandi mereka.

Kadung membayar sewa selama satu tahun, Shintarou akan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Kawan-kawannya di kelas ribut memupuk iri pada Shintarou sementara dia sendiri masih merasa kikuk untuk pulang ke kamarnya. Bukan karena tetangganya seorang perempuan melainkan karena Seiko adalah orang asing. Lalu, tanpa alasan yang dapat didefinisikan, Shintarou menganggap Seiko adalah orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan dalam hal apa saja. Tatapannya selalu mengintimidasi dan senyumannya selalu mengandung banyak rahasia.

Di hari minggu, Shintarou terbiasa diam di dalam kamar sembari membaca beberapa buku untuk penelitiannya. Semester enam adalah saat-saat paling padat dan menjenuhkan, membutuhkan hiburan tapi tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya. Shintarou turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil satu buku dari tas ranselnya dan berselonjor di depan TV mati untuk membaca. Menelusuri sisi buku, ia menemukan halaman yang dilipat kemarin sore lalu berniat melanjutkan.

“Shintarou- _kun_?” tiba-tiba saja suara itu muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Shintarou membeliak dan memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan ke arah sumber suara. Demi bumi yang mengelilingi matahari, apa gadis itu benar-benar menyerukan nama pertamanya? “Shintarou- _kun,_ boleh aku minta tolong?” serunya lagi, suara itu masih tetap stabil dan melodius. “Shintarou- _kun_? Aku tahu kau ada di kamar,”

Kali ini dia mulai mengetuk, dan entah mengapa Shintarou semakin rikuh.

“Ya?” Shintarou membuka pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu telanjang dan nampak sedikit kaget.

“Err ... aku cuma mau minta tolong nyalakan lampunya, saklarku mati.” Cengirnya sambil menunjuk lampu di langit-langit tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Yang paling mengejutkan, Shintarou sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia terkejut tapi di pikirannya tidak terlintas hal yang aneh-aneh. “Ah, oke.” Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia berjingkat keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari lalu menekan tombol saklar di kiri pintu. “Sudah?” tanyanya. Tidak ada jawaban. “Akashi- _san_?”

“Iya.” Barangkali hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Seiko menjawabnya dengan singkat dan ketus. Kontras sekali dengan senyumnya beberapa menit lalu.

Shintarou bisa mendengar ricik air yang menabrak lantai kamar mandi dan dendangan halus lagu-lagu kekinian. Suara _tip-top_ dari botol sampo yang dibuka juga bulu-bulu sikat yang menabrak permukaan gigi. Dinding bangunan ini tidak terlalu tebal seperti kelihatannya, dan, Shintarou baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia tidak membaca bukunya. Alih-alih duduk diam dan mendengarkan suara-suara yang dibuat oleh tetangganya hingga usai.

Shintarou bangkit, ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Seiko sudah meninggalkan kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu, dia bisa tahu lewat suara derit pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia mencuci tangan, lalu menekankan selembar handuk kertas ke punggung tangannya. Ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Seiko duduk di karpet kamarnya dengan tetes-tetes air meluncur dari rambutnya.

“Hai!” gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di ... kamarku?”

“Kunjungan tetangga?” katanya lagi. Ia duduk tegak dan menatap kamar Shintarou yang sedikit berantakan. “Kupikir kau tidak sedang ada di kamar mandi,”

Otak Shintarou berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya ketika Seiko datang. Ia menggulung handuk kertasnya dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung plastik daur ulang. “Oh. Jadi ... selanjutnya, bagaimana?” Shintarou bertanya; dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak akrab dengan perempuan.

“Apa itu papan catur?” biji mata Seiko terarah pada kotak kayu berpetak hitam putih di kolong meja. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dia merangkak dan mengambilnya. Debu-debu berterbangan saat dia membukanya, Seiko mendecih jijik. “Kurasa kita bisa main catur bersama,”

Shintarou duduk bersila di hadapan Seiko yang duduk dengan posisi yang sangat feminin, dua kaki merapat dan menyerong ke samping kiri. Shintarou memerhatikan penampilannya yang separuh kusut. Helai-helai rambut panjangnya menggelap karena basah dan beberapa masih disispi air yang perlahan-lahan turun ke pundaknya. Dia tidak pernah melihat perempuan secantik ini dalam kesehariannya; skala satu hingga sepuluh dia mendapat sembilan. Minus satu poin untuk sikapnya yang kurang ajar—tapi Shintarou lebih suka menyebutnya kurang hati-hati.

Seiko menyusun pion-pion caturnya dengan sangat rapi, jauh jika dibandingkan dengan barisannya. Namanya juga perempuan, Shintarou mengelak.

Seiko mendapatkan pion putih jadi dapat mengambil _start_ lebih dulu. Bidak putih ke E4.

“Aku dari departemen bisnis,” ujar Seiko tiba-tiba. Shintarou memindahkan bidak hitamnya ke F5. “Aku bisa tebak kau dari kedokteran,” dia menarik juntaian rambut merahnya ke belakang telinga.

Shintarou merasa seolah-olah ada gelombang menyapu dadanya, tiba-tiba saja hanya karena gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh gadis ini. “Kenapa bisa tahu?” tanyanya.

“Buku-bukumu juga peralatan mandimu,” dia menyeringai. Bidak putihnya menyerong ke petak F5, membunuh bidak milik Shintarou.

“Peralatan mandiku?” bidak hitam ke G5.

“Semuanya produk kesehatan,” Seiko tertawa kecil. Jemari lentiknya memindahkan ratu ke petak H5. “Skakmat.”

 _“Wha ... How?_ tapi melihat-lihat peralatan mandi orang lain bukan kebiasaan yang baik, Akashi- _san_ ,”

“Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Omong-omong, yang tadi itu _four win movements,_ sepertinya kau kurang pandai bermain catur ya?”

“Aku hanya melakukannya untuk mengisi waktu senggang,”

“Bermain sendirian?” alis Seiko terjinjing naik.

“Tentu saja tidak,” sahut Shintarou, tersenyum gemas. “Aku biasa bermain dengan teman-teman di asramaku dulu,”

“Kau tinggal di asrama?

Maka Shintarou mulai mendongengi Seiko dengan cerita-ceritanya semasa tinggal di asrama universitas yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan. Ia memulai cerita bagaimana dia tidur sekamar dengan empat orang di ranjang susun namun Seiko memintanya bercerita dari awal. Apapun yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, Shintarou ingin sekali tahu.

“Aku mendapatkan beasiswa dan itu sudah termasuk asrama. Aku bisa berhemat lebih banyak, ketimbang menyewa kamar di luar kampus.” tutur Shintarou.

“Tapi kau bukan orang miskin,” Shintarou bergeming. “ _Well ..._ kau punya rolex,” tatapan Seiko jatuh di arloji perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Shintarou pun ikut menatapnya, “Ini hadiah dari ibuku. Aku tidak membelinya sendiri, tentu saja.”

Ada jeda sebentar. Pun aroma mint. Bukan mengada-ada, Shintarou melihat asap-asap tipis mengepul dari gelas karton starbucks dekat kaki Seiko. _Spearmint_.

“Sori, kau keberatan?” Seiko mengangkat gelas kartonnya.

“Tidak, aku juga suka _spearmint_.”

“Kapan-kapan kita harus minum teh bersama, kalau begitu.” Dia memamerkan senyum jenaka, dada Shintarou kembali berat tak keruan. “Lanjutkan ceritamu,”

“Intinya, aku memang lebih suka menggunakan uangku sendiri supaya lebih leluasa ketika membeli sesuatu,” Shintarou mencoba membawa Seiko kembali pada titik di mana dia menanyakan beasiswanya juga alasan mengapa tinggal di asrama.

“Leluasa? Maksudmu, seperti membeli majalah porno?”

Shintarou mulai beranalogi bahwa gadis ini telah putus urat malunya. “Tidak, aku tidak suka membeli majalah porno,”

“Kau lebih pilih melihatnya di internet kalau begitu,”

“Tidak juga.”

“Minta dari teman?”

“Er ... _nope.”_

“Praktik langsung?”

“Belum pernah.”

Tawa gadis itu meledak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan punggungnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar karena tertawa. Baru setelah satu menit dia berhenti, menghirup udara dalam-dalam; memejamkan mata. “Tidak mungkin,” sebagian besar orang memang menganggap hal itu sebagai aib tapi Shintarou memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan aktivitas seksual. Ia sendiri yang melabelinya dengan aseksual—bukan dalam hal reproduksi, tentu saja.

Lalu melihat seorang gadis dengan wajah manis—ketika mereka pertama bertemu—menertawainya karena hal yang sama membuat Shintarou tersinggung, pun malu tapi ia tidak ingin menyalahkannya. Shintarou tak kunjung memberi respon, khawatir rasa malunya berubah wujud menjadi rona merah yang merambati tangan lalu merongrongi wajahnya dan dalam hitungan detik, mungkin kulitnya sudah sewarna dengan rambut Seiko.

“Sori.” Seiko menuturkan apologi, diiringi dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dilekatkan satu sama lain. “Aku belum pernah menemukan laki-laki yang masih er ... perjaka? Sori.”

“T-tidak apa-apa,” ia kaku sendiri. “Memang jarang, paling dari satu angkatan .... cuma aku saja,”

Alis Seiko berjengit. “Lanjutkan ceritamu soal asrama,” ada sapuan lembut di punggung tangannya.

Lalu dia melanjutkan ceritanya meskipun kali ini Shintarou merasa sulit untuk merangkai semua kejadian-kejadian itu dalam urutan yang sistematis. Seiko tetap mendengarkan bagaimanapun susunannya, gadis itu nampaknya benar-benar tertarik. Padahal Shintarou sendiri selalu menganggap hidupnya biasa-biasa saja, bukan alegori. Lebih mirip garis lurus yang tidak pernah mengalami lengkungan, tapi kemunculan Seiko bisa saja membuatnya berbeda.

 

 

**III**

Tubuh mungil itu menandak di dapur, sebelah tangan memegang pisau roti berlumur selai stroberi. Rambutnya kali ini dikepang tunggal, jatuh di punggungnya. Hostelnya memiliki dapur yang bisa digunakan bersama-sama—tidak hanya dirinya dan Seiko; Kazunari, Ryouta, dan dua orang yang menyewa kamar ujung juga bisa memakainya—memang tidak terlalu luas dan lengkap tapi cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Memang, mahasiswa mau masak sebanyak apa?

Shintarou ragu apakah dia harus menyapanya.

“Hei, sudah pulang?” dia didului.

“Ya, cuma satu kelas,” jawabnya. Dia lalu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Ini adalah minggu keduanya tinggal di hostel dan bertetangga dengan Seiko. Semakin hari, dia merasa semakin kesulitan untuk bicara dengan gadis itu. Tiap kali dia mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya, lidahnya merasa kelu. Dia harus belajar tentang basa-basi tapi sebelum itu, dia harus mencari tahu alasan kenapa dia ingin sekali bicara pada Seiko sekalipun tidak ada hal yang penting.

Shintarou bangun, menuangkan air ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia mencuci wajah dengan air, menyikat gigi, lalu meludah di wastafel. Ia mengangkat wajah dan meraih gelas, di cermin bundar itu refleksi wajahnya tergambar.

_Demi Tuhan, apa alasan logisnya?_

Derit pintu kamar Seiko membuatnya terkesiap, gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya. “Eh, aku tidak tahu kau sedang di dalam.”

Beruntung dia belum sempat buang air kecil. “Aku hanya menyikat gigi, kalau mau pakai, silakan,” lagi-lagi ada jeda yang diiringi aroma-aroma aneh. Minggu lalu mint, kuteks kuku, sekarang melon.

Barangkali Seiko memerhatikan gerak hidung Shintarou, atau tarikan napasnya kelewat keras. “Deodoran baru,” deretan balok-balok putih itu dipamerkannya. “Aromanya melon,”

“Oh.” Shintarou memasuki kamarnya kembali, meninggalkan gelasnya di kamar mandi. Dia berbalik dan berniat memutar knob pintu namun Seiko keburu membukanya lebih dulu.

“Gelasmu?” katanya.

Ujung matanya memberikan kesan tajam dan mandiri, pucuk hidung dan tulang pipinya mulai berbintik karena sengatan matahari. Tetapi bibir mungil itu tertutup dan terbuka dengan halus, sekiranya bibir itu tak dipoles gincu; maka akan pecah dan berkerut-kerut, namun miliknya selalu terlihat segar dan berkilat basah seumpama kilau dari kulit buah ceri. Ia tidak memiliki kelopak mata ganda yang begitu digilai banyak pria tapi, seolah-olah dengan alasan tertentu, memang hal itulah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik. Bulu matanya biasa-biasa saja—bahkan miliki Shintarou lebih panjang dan lentik—namun memang pantas menaungi matanya yang selalu nampak cerah bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Kulitnya seperti porselen yang dilapis warna kelopak bunga ceri. Dengan penampilan fisik seperti itu, tidak akan salah jika Shintarou sedikit terpesona—atau bahkan, sangat, sangat, dan akan selalu terpesona.

Di minggu kedua ini, warna merah itu benar-benar melapisi kulit wajah Shintarou. “Terimakasih,” bahkan dia butuh dua tarikan napas untuk mengucapkannya tanpa gemetar.

Tapi, Shintarou bersikeras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang tadi itu bukan karena Seiko. Bisa saja dia salah makan atau kekurangan serat. Yah, dia akan menekan segala kelogisannya untuk urusan yang satu ini.

 

**IV**

Banyak yang sering mengatakan bahwa dia aneh dan kemungkinan besar adalah seorang _gay_. Hanya karena dia tidak memiliki hasrat seksual seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Pernah ia membaca kolom surat kabar yang entah apa namanya, penulis artikel tersebut menyatakan bahwa delapan puluh persen isi otak seorang pria adalah hal-hal seksual. Shintarou jelas keberatan.

Melihat badan telanjang adalah pekerjaannya setiap hari, bahkan hingga jeroannya sekalipun. Ia tidak merasa bahwa sebuah hubungan percintaan harus melibatkan seks, sebut dia ortodok, ia tak akan keberatan. Karena toh, memang itulah alasan kenapa dia sering dicampakkan oleh gadis-gadis itu dulu.

Namun ia tidak menolak untuk jatuh cinta, tapi, ia memang selalu cemas.

Hari ini Seiko mengajaknya untuk minum teh atau kopi bersama di starbucks, seperti yang ditawarkannya dulu. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di depan toko aksesoris yang jaraknya hanya sepuluh meter dari hostel tempat mereka tinggal, kebetulan kelas berakhir di jam yang sama.

Shintarou, tanpa sadar, memantaskan diri di kamar mandi. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan penampilannya tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk memastikan apa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Dia akan minum kopi bersama gadis cantik dan tak ingin mempermalukannya. Tak jenak dengan aroma sabun—yang malah seperti obat pilek—ia menyengajakan diri membeli parfum, semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya namun tidak berlari, lalu menemui Seiko yang ternyata sudah datang lebih dulu.

“Hai,” sapa Shintarou pendek. Bibirnya berkedut senang.

“Hai, kau wangi hari ini,” Shintarou tidak bisa berpikir jika itu adalah pujian atau bukan. “Aku memuji,” selalu menebak pikiran, benar. Wajah Shintarou merah.

“Kau juga ... er...”

“Ya?”

 _Cantik. Cantik. Kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya?_ “Kau datang lebih cepat,” yang keluar malah omongan tidak penting. Memalukan.

“Fakultasku lebih dekat, sori, aku berantakan. Tadi tidak sempat berdandan atau apalah,”

Shintarou berpikir, wajah dan hatinya jauh lebih berantakan. “Tidak apa-apa, kau masih ... masih,” _cantik. Letuskan itu, Shintarou._ “masih ada urusan lain?”

Seiko merasa janggal dan ingin tertawa. “Er, tidak, kenapa? Kau ada urusan lain?”

“Tidak juga.”

“Kau sakit?”

“Apa?”

“Wajahmu merah sekali,” Seiko mengernyitkan alis.

“Aku makan sesuatu tadi, dan pedas. Ya, begitulah,”

“Oh. Ada cabe di gigimu,”

“HAH?”

“Bercanda.”

Oh, kadang Shintarou ingin meremas wajahnya saking gemas dan kesal. Seiko bukanlah gadis lembut yang biasa diterka oleh teman-temannya, dia sangat liar, malah. Kau tidak akan tahu hal-hal gila dan besar apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya yang kecil itu. Ia tidak takut keluar malam sendirian, ia gemar bermain catur dan menunggang kuda. Tapi, ia kurang suka berdandan—hal ini paling mengejutkan karena Shintarou tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin wanita bisa cantik tanpa berdandan.

Mereka mengantri bersama di konter, _soy latte Tall_ untuk Seiko dan _Matcha Grande_ untuk Shintarou. Laki-laki itu menghabiskan 930 yen untuk keduanya. Seiko melemparkan lelucon dengan bisikan, bertaruh apa pelayan itu akan salah menulis namanya di _cup_. Shintarou bertaruh untuk tidak sedang Seiko untuk ya. Dan gadis itu menang.

Mereka duduk di luar ruangan padahal tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merokok. Seiko ingin melihat-lihat katanya.

“Apa kau selalu memesan segala sesuatu dengan kacang kedelai?” tanya Shintarou.

“Tidak juga, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?” senyumnya mulai muncul kembali.

“Kau suka tahu, juga _natto_. Sekarang susu kedelai,”

“Aku tidak sadar lho,” kekehnya. “Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu,”

Busa di gelas Seiko tak kunjung meletup, Shintarou mengaduk _matcha_ -nya dengan sedotan. Laki-laki itu melayangkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan, menduga-duga apakah Seiko merasa senang. Kemudian dia melirik arlojinya, baru setengah tiga. Hujan turun semalaman, sebentar reda, sebentar deras. Sisa-sisa awannya menutupi matahari dari pagi hingga kini.

Seiko kemudian menyentuh punggung tangannya dengan telunjuk, Shintarou merasa tulang lehernya berderak saat memutar kepala. Gadis itu bermain-main dengan tangannya di atas meja; menggerakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seperti sepasang kaki lalu menabrakkan diri di punggung tangan Shintarou berulang-ulang. Ia melakukannya tanpa mendongakkan kepala atau berbicara.

Ada cairan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari pori-pori telapak tangannya, merembes keluar dan membuatnya menjadi basah. Shintarou mengepalkan tangannya lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Jujur saja, terlihat bodoh dan mengganggu.

“Kau melamun,” kata Seiko.

“M-maaf,”

“Apa yang kaulamunkan?” Seiko menangkap telunjuknya. Genggaman tangan mungil itu terasa kasar di ujung jari, ah, benar juga, dia memetik _shamisen_.

“Bukan apa-apa,”

“Biar kutebak,” oh, itu adalah ide yang buruk. Tebakan Seiko tidak pernah ada yang meleset. “Aku?” Nah.

Shintarou tidak bisa berkelit, karena wajahnya semakin merah dan dia akan terlihat semakin konyol jika melontarkan alasan-alasan klise. Ia ingin pergi, berlari, lalu bersembunyi di kamarnya dan absen ke kamar mandi selama berminggu-minggu.

“Aku tidak keberatan,” ujar Seiko.

Dia merasa gagal menjadi laki-laki. Shintarou membiarkan telunjuknya digenggam Seiko untuk waktu yang cukup lama sedang wajahnya dia sembunyikan di balik tangan yang lain. Ia bisa mendengar suara Seiko yang menyebutnya manis berulang kali di antara riuhnya pengunjung toko.

 

**V**

Ia tidak lagi kaget jika menemukan Seiko tertidur di kamarnya ketika selesai kuliah. Tidak perlu berpikir keras dari mana dia masuk; tentu saja kamar mandi. Shintarou menyampirkan tasnya di dekat kasur. Ketika sudah jelas bagi Shintarou bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada perempuan ini, dan ia sadar bahwa belum banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuknya, ia melihat betapa dirinya makin menyedihkan juga konyol, sedang Seiko malah semakin cantik.

Shintarou mengambil selimutnya yang ia lipat dan letakan di atas lemari lalu menyampirkannya ke tubuh gadis itu. Shintarou kemudian duduk santai sambil membaca, kakinya menggelongsor di atas karpet. Ketika ia merasakan angin dingin menyapu wajahnya, pandangan matanya langsung ditujukan ke arah jendela. Tirai tipis itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin musim semi.

Sambil bermalas-malasan, ia menutup bukunya sejenak dan merangkak menuju jendela. Ketika dia menutupnya, angin justru semakin kencang menerpa wajahnya. Kulit pipinya serupa angsa yang baru dibului. Diam-diam dia lirik Seiko, gadis itu terbangun karena angin juga menjamah wajahnya barusan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka bagai bunga mekar. Kerah bajunya yang longgar merosot hingga pundak, Seiko membetulkannya. “Tadi aku tertidur ya?” tanyanya.

“Iya, terlihat nyenyak sekali,” yang dipandang Shintarou sebenarnya adalah poni rambutnya yang jatuh menutup dahi, bukan matanya. Ia terlalu ciut.

“Aku tidak suka diperhatikan saat tidur,” Seiko tersenyum.

“Aku ... tidak memerhatikanmu,”

“Lantas, dari mana kau tahu kalau tidurku nyenyak?”

“Menebak?”

“Kau payah dalam menebak,”

“Terserahmu sajalah,”

Lalu seperti pijar api, senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi tawa. Rambut masainya bergerak-gerak seperti segulung kembang gula. Shintarou menahan diri untuk tidak melongo.

“Astaga sebenarnya ini hari apa? Rasanya dingin sekali,” Seiko mulai mengeluh dan menarik kembali seimut Shintarou hingga pinggangnya tertutup. “Apa kau sudah menghubungi pemilik gedung? _Heater_ mu rusak dan itu sangat menjengkelkan,”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu?”

“Malas,” dia membuang pandangan, sadar dirinya tidak sungguh-sungguh diperhatikan. “Kamarku lembap,”

“Oh.”

“Ayo main catur,”

“Aku sedang malas,”

Seiko menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, kepalanya terbenam di bantal besar milik Shintarou. Sambil memandang langit-langit, ia kembali berseloroh, “Sampai hari ini, kau masih perjaka?”

Shintarou memutar bola mata dan menahan semburat kemerahan melintang di tulang hidungnya. “Aku ‘kan sudah pernah bahas soal itu?”

“Yaaaaa .... siapa yang tahu beberapa hari yang lalu kau memiliki pacar lalu _fap—_ “

Shintarou membungkam mulutnya dengan syal. “Tidak. Aku tidak suka hal seperti itu,”

Seiko tergelak, ia memutar tubuhnya hingga tengkurap. Dipandanginya bahu Shintarou yang lebar, “Jangan-jangan ... kau _gay_?”

“Tidak. Astaga,” gerutu Shintarou, sedikit kesal—juga bosan—dengan dugaan-dugaan seperti itu. “Aku pikir itu bukanlah hal penting, oke?” Shintarou lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih sebuah kantung plastik yang ia dapat setelah belanja di supermarket. Dengan sebelah tangan ia meruyaknya dan mengambil sekaleng minuman kacang merah. “Mau?”

“Ew,” Seiko menekan kepalanya di bantal. “Aku mau kopi.”

Shintarou kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung belanjaannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Seiko.

“Terimakasih,” espresso dalam kaleng, favoritnya. “Maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung,” ia menuturkan apologi, luar biasa.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku memang kolot,”

“Hei, tidak sampai begitu juga sih,”

“Tapi itu benar.” Shintarou berbalik, sebelah tangan menekan tepi ranjang. “Jangankan melakukannya, memikirkannya saja tidak pernah. _Well,_ pernah sih tapi tidak pernah ingin melakukannya,” ia mereguk minumannya, rasa manis mulai membakar tenggorokan. “Aku bahkan heran dengan orang yang sanggup melakukan _one night stand_ , itu ... gila. Yah, tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya,”

“Curhat nih, ceritanya?” sudut bibir Seiko mulai mengembang lagi.

“Kau sendiri yang minta aku cerita lho, kalau kau tidak mau dengar, aku juga tidak akan menceritakannya.”

“Kau marah?”

“Tidak.”

“Aku tadi tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu lelucon, kok,”

“Aku bilang tidak apa-apa,”

“Tapi kau marah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Padahal, bukan salahku juga sih.”

“Lupakan saja,”

“Makanya, lihat mataku ketika kita bicara. Jadi salah paham, kau yang repot sendiri,”

Shintarou tidak ingin memperpanjang debat kusir mereka, lagipula yang sudah-sudah pun dia akan selalu kalah.

“Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan _one night stand,_ ” kata Seiko. Mata Shintarou memicing. “Aku serius. Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang ... memilki ikatan emosional yang kuat denganku, pendek kata, dengan orang yang aku sayangi.”

“Setiap perempuan memang begitu kok,”

“Tidak semuanya.” Seiko mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ke udara. Shintarou turut memerhatikan ujung jarinya. “Tapi jika aku sudah sangat menyayanginya, mungkin aku bisa sangat, sangat memaksa. Itu kebutuhan, Shin- _kun_ ,”

Lalu dengan bodohnya dia menduga-duga siapa laki-laki yang disayangi oleh gadis ini, dan sekonyong-konyong pertanyaan itu jebol dari mulutnya, “Lalu, ada laki-laki yang kausayangi? Sekarang ini?”

“Kau, tentu saja.”


	2. VI-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keinginan-keinginan baru tumbuh di dalam benak Shintarou—ya, dia ingin mencumbunya, dia ingin mengawininya, membuatnya orgasme, menjadikannya ibu dari benihnya, dan ikatan yang lebih kuat dari ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEMI APA SAYA MALU BANGET NULIS INI SEBENERNYA.  
> WAHAHAHAHANJIR.  
> Ya. maapin tulisan saya ya =))  
> banyak typo---ya kayaknya.

**VI**

Shintarou merah mukanya.

Seiko masih mencium bibirnya, ia bisa merasakan embusan napas halus menjamah hidung dan bulu matanya. Sepuluh jemari Seiko meraup wajahnya, sesekali memberinya usapan lembut yang membuat mata Shintarou semakin besar. Saat Seiko menjauhkan wajahnya, ia justru semakin mundur. Gadis itu tertawa.

“Maaf aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu,”

Astaga, dia bahkan tahu soal hal itu.

 **“** _I-I don’t mind,”_ gadis itu membuat gerakan cepat ke depan, menciumnya lagi hingga ia terjatuh di atas karpet. Helai rambut merahnya berjatuhan di wajah Shintarou, membuat garis-garis gelombang yang acak. Shintarou tidak bisa bernapas.

 

**VII**

Shintarou belum pernah mengatakan bahwa dia dan Seiko membangun sebuah hubungan, tapi karena Seiko menyayanginya dan dia pun sama maka jadilah begitu. Meskipun tidak seperti kelihatannya, ia senang dengan kontak fisik kecil yang ada di antara mereka. Berpegangan tangan, menautkan jari, atau sisi kepala gadis itu yang terantuk lengannya ketika mereka berjalan. Bahkan dengan Seiko pun dia tidak menginginkan hal yang lain.

Berpelukan jauh lebih menyenangkan, tapi Seiko suka berciuman.

Maka siang hari itu dia sengaja bertanya pada temannya soal interaksi yang biasa dilakukan mereka bersama kekasih masing-masing. Yang ia dengar hanyalah; seks, seks, seks, seks, seks, sek, dan masturbasi. Satu hari satu kali, parahnya bisa lebih dari itu. Bagi Shintarou, itu tidak masuk akal. Lalu Kazunari merongseng padanya bahwa semua akan masuk akal jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kaucintai, siapa yang ambil pusing jika keesokan harinya kau absen karena kelelahan.

“Memangnya, kalian sudah sampai mana?” tanya Kazunari.

Shintarou menggaruk dagu sebelum menjawab, “Apanya?”

“Sudah bercinta?”

“Belum.”—berarti akan.

“Aduh ... “ Kazunari memijat kening, “Kau serius? Dia bukan tipemu atau bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak punya tipe, kautahu itu.”

“Tidak mungkin,” Kazunari tertawa mengejek. “Akashi, dia _pettan_ ‘kan?”

Shintarou menjeling dan memukul belakang kepala Kazunari dengan lembar analisisnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengaduh dan menempelengnya balik namun kali ini Shintarou tidak membalasnya lagi. “Sebaiknya aku pulang ketimbang mendengarkanmu mengoceh soal dada wanita,”

“Ini ilmu,”

“Aku tidak peduli jika kau sebegitu cintanya dengan seksologi tapi jangan libatkan Akashi,”

“Tadi cuma contoh,” Kazunari mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. “Tapi, Akashi kan gadis normal,”

“Maksudmu?” delikan mata itu jelas menandakan bahwa Shintarou tersinggung dengan kata normal yang baru saja diusung Kazunari.

“Dia menginginkan lebih,”

“Kau mengenalnya?” pungkas Shintarou.

“Tidak.”

“Lalu kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalnya?”

Kazunari menepuk pundak sahabatnya, “Hei, maksudku bukan begitu,” laki-laki berambut hitam itu tengah berusaha memperbaiki kalimatnya yang acak-acakan. “Tapi umumnya, kalau kalian pacaran ya pasti melakukan itu.”

“Aku tidak mengerti,”

“Bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti?” Kazunari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

“Kalau sampai hamil, bagaimana? _Shotgun_ wedding.”

“Kau berpikir terlalu jauh! Lagipula, ada kondom.”

Entah kenapa mendengar alat kontrasepsi itu disebut saja sudah membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Membungkus penismu dengan karet? Ew.

Shintarou hanya bungkam, Kazunari terus-terusan berseloroh. “Coba, dengan penampilan se-wah itu, masa kau tidak tertarik?”

Sekarang, selama jeda yang tak direncanakan ini, Shintarou membuka kunci layar ponsel dan membuka galeri, ada puluhan foto _selfie_ yang dilakukan Akashi ketika dia ingin membuang-buang waktu; menungguinya menyelesaikan tugas atau membereskan kamar.

Kazunari berbisik di telinganya, “ _Freak_.” Lalu tertawa dan berjalan menjauh sebelum dipukul.

Perempuan itu mungkin sedang duduk di kelasnya, memerhatikan cuap-cuap dosen dengan raut wajah tidak tertarik. Dia bilang, dia suka duduk di tengah-tengah, tak akan ada yang tahu jika kau terkantuk-kantuk bahkan melangut di dalam kelas. Melangutkan siapa? Shintarou, tentu saja.

Shintarou pernah menjemputnya di pintu kelas sekali, minggu lalu. Ia memerhatikan banyak laki-laki yang sengaja duduk di belakang Seiko, sekadar untuk melihat punggung gadis itu dari belakang. Shintarou ingin tahu apakah para penggemarnya akan tetap terpikat padanya kalau mereka mendengar Akashi Seiko bicara begitu kasar terhadap orang-orang yang dikenalnya, bahkan pacarnya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah bagi Shintarou sendiri, sikap kasarnya itu adalah daya tariknya? Ia kerap bertingkah semena-mena terhadap siapapun yang menolak keinginannya; tidak terima diplomasi dan selalu siap menang dalam setiap perdebatan. Tapi ia membuat laki-laki itu—termasuk dirinya—bertekuk lutut karena pesona dan kepintarannya yang luar biasa.

Di dunia ini memang tidak ada teori resmi yang menyatakan kecantikan seseorang, tapi hukum mayoritas dan minoritas adalah yang paling bisa dipercaya untuk saat ini. Jika ada laki-laki di kelasnya yang tidak terpesona pada kecantikan Seiko tentunya janggal, bahkan seorang gay pun bisa membandingkan mana yang enak dilihat dan mana yang tidak. Lebih-lebih kalau sudah dihadapkan pada matanya yang tajam, _boy,_ sangat cocok dengan bibirnya yang selalu menyajikan seringai kurang ajar tapi seksi.

Lalu, perkataan Kazunari sekonyong-konyong terulang lagi.

“Coba, dengan penampilan se-wah itu, masa kau tidak tertarik?”

Dia tertarik, demi Tuhan, dia sangat tertarik. Tapi tidak—atau belum—dalam domain seksual.

Ia masih terus menggeser layar ponselnya, foto Seiko masih belum habis. Berapa banyak gaya yang bisa perempuan lakukan ketika mereka berfoto? Ah, tapi sekalipun diulang-ulang, dia masih tetap cantik. Bahkan _duck face_ —seperti menagih ciuman.

Ah, jadi ingat.

Seiko sempat bertanya, apakah tidak masalah jika gadis itu meraba dada bahkan pahanya ketika mereka berciuman—dan jika suatu waktu dia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih—Shintarou mengatakan ya meskipun pikirannya masih mengawang-awang. Lalu, dia lupa bertanya balik apakah Seiko tidak masalah dengan ketidak tertarikannya pada seks.

Hari itu akan tiba, ya, suatu hari.

 

**VIII**

Suatu hari yang dimaksud Shintarou minggu lalu itu barangkali hari ini.

Pukul sembilan malam di hari Sabtu, dia baru pulang dari kegiatan praktik lapangannya dan sangat kelelahan. Sembari menahan rasa sakit yang bertumpu di kedua pangkal kakinya, Shintarou masih berusaha untuk menyalakan saklar dan mencuci kaki sebelum berakhir di tempat tidur dengan kaki yang dia angkat hingga terantuk dinding. Kelopak matanya berat, seperti diganduli banyak debu dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya tadi. Ia menyampirkan handuk di pundak kiri lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Dia mengerjakan segala sesuatunya dengan senyap, harus cepat mencuci kaki dan wajah lalu pergi tidur. Tanpa menyadari apakah baju kotornya akan menimbulkan bau di tas ransel atau keripik kentang sisa yang ada di saku jaketnya akan remuk, sekonyong-konyong ia mendengar sesuatu yang akan mengubah selamanya sikap skeptisnya, perilaku aseksualnya, bayangan akan apa yang harus dilakukannya jika suatu hari Seiko meruntuhkan prinsip hidupnya.

“Shintarou, Shintarou, Shintarou ... _ugh,”_

Seiko seringkali menyebut namanya, tapi tidak dengan nada seperti ini.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi Seiko, cahaya dari kamar gadis itu merangsek masuk melalui celah pintu ke dalam kamar mandi yang bohlamnya mulai meredup dimakan waktu. Pintu itu tak dibuka lebar-lebar—tentu saja, ia sedikit tahu ilmu mengintip—hanya sepanjang bola matanya, lalu dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dan melihat ke dalam kamar gadis itu.

Seiko bersandar pada dinding dekat ranjangnya, membiarkan sebelah tali lengan bajunya terjuntai lepas, menyembulkan sebuah payudaranya; Shintarou bisa melihat lingkaran berwarna cokelat muda di tengahnya. Ia tak sadar dirinya tengah mereguk ludah.

Jari-jari tangan Seiko begitu kecil, Shintarou berulang kali menggenggamnya. Malam ini ia melihat jari-jari itu bergerak lambat di tubuh pemiliknya mengirimkan desakan-desakan keluar-masuk yang membuat Seiko berulang kali menyerukan namanya. Gadis itu barangkali membayangkan jari-jari itu sebagai jari Shintarou kendati ukurannya jauh berbeda.

Sepuluh menit lamanya gadis itu meracau, sedang Shintarou berdiri di kamar mandi selama itu seperti pengintip amatir. Ereksi.

 

**IX**

“Aku tahu kau mengintip semalam,” Seiko berdiri di dekat kepalanya. Shintarou pura-pura bermimpi. “Aku tahu kau tidak tidur,” tangan gadis itu menjepit tulang hidungnya sampai sakit.

Shintarou membuka matanya cepat-cepat, menatap mata Seiko—sekarang, dia sudah mulai berani, sedikit. Tanpa mengubah posisi, dia masih berbaring dan memijat tulang hidungnya lalu menarik udara lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia menoleh ke samping, Seiko tengah duduk tepi ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamar.

“Shintarou,”

“Hm.”

“Kau mengintipku semalam.”

“Ah ... itu ...” ia ingin berkelit tapi bagaimana caranya.

Seiko melenting mungil lalu menjatuhkan diri ke satu-satunya bantal yang ada di ruangan itu selain yang terbuat dari kapas sintetis dan sudah robek-robek di sudut kamar sana. Dia memandangi lembaran-lembaran _post-it_ yang ditempel di dinding kamar, mencantumkan tanggal-tanggal penting dengan bubuhan nama tugas yang ia tidak mengerti bahasanya.

Lagi-lagi hening.

“Kenapa kau mengintipku, kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja,” cetus Seiko. “Kaupunya _kink vouyerism_ atau apa memangnya?”

Shintarou merasa bibirnya membentuk huruf O besar. Dia memandangi Seiko sementara perempuan itu masih berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ini hari minggu pagi, ia masuk ke kamar Shintarou masih menggunakan gaun malamnya dan kontan saja memori semalam muncul lagi di dalam pikiran Shintarou. Wajahnya merah sampai telinga bahkan dia berpikir, saking malunya rambutnya pun bisa seperti Seiko.

“Kenapa kaget begitu? Harusnya aku yang kaget.”

Shintarou menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan.

“Dadaku kecil sih ya,” Seiko memegang kedua payudaranya, menepuknya beberapa kali.

Shintarou buru-buru menggeser posisi duduknya dan menghentikan kedua tangannya. Wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan dalam posisi terbalik. “Kau ini kenapa?”

“Itu pertanyaanku harusnya, kau kenapa?”

Shintarou mengerang frustasi sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di samping Seiko, memegangi sebelah tangannya.

“Kalau kau memang suka dada besar, harusnya kau lebih berusaha sedikit. Dadaku bisa tumbuh kok, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa kulakukan sendiri,” Shintarou bisa merasakan wajah gadis itu berpaling padanya dan tersenyum menyeringai. Di detik berikutnya, dia mendapat ciuman di pipi. “Menurutmu aku cantik?” Seiko berbisik di telinganya.

Pelan-pelan dia memandang Seiko. Perempuan itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, menyentuh setiap inti wajahnya dengan matanya. Mata itu berbinar sebentar, lalu Shintarou ditarik oleh kedua tangan Seiko untuk sebuah ciuman.

“Aku cantik?”

“Ya,” cium.

“Cantik sekali?”

“Iya,” cium.

“Terimakasih.” Seiko menciumnya lagi. “Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika kau memang tidak mau melakukannya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, seperti kemarin.” Jemari itu bertautan dengan miliknya, Shintarou hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip. “Tapi, eh, kemarin itu lebih luar biasa karena aku tahu kau mengintip,” tambahnya lagi dengan suara tawa yang keras.

Tawa itu dipungkas Shintarou dengan jepitan di hidung, pembalasan. “Tapi ... aku juga tidak masalah jika kau ingin melakukannya,”

Bola mata Seiko kontan membesar.

“T-t-tapi aku ini amatir. Kautahu, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. K-k-kalau aku sampai melakukan kesalahan dan menyakitimu, bagaimana?”

“Ya ampun Shin, kau imut sekali,” Shintarou kembali ditariknya, kali ini untuk sebuah pelukan. Kedua tangan Seiko menepuk-nepuk punggung Shintarou beberapa kali. “Wajahmu juga merah begini, manisnya,”

Shintarou tak balas bicara, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seiko dan menghirup odor buah-buahan yang dipakainya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menyematkan nama panggilan dan sebutan apa saja untuknya saat ini, ia bahkan tidak protes ketika dipanggil _Kappa-chan_ berulang-ulang.

“J-jadi ...” Shintarou mulai menarik diri dari pelukan. “Kapan ... kita bisa melakukannya?” butuh satu ton keberanian untuk mengungkapkan ini, lebih parah ketimbang memberi presentasi di seminar internasional.

Gadis di hadapannya tampak tercengang, tapi matanya masih berbinar-binar.

“Jangan hari ini,” katanya sambil tersenyum. “Kemarin aku orgasme dua kali karena kau mengintip, rasanya capek,”

“Sampai sebegitunya?” Seiko mengangguk. “Minggu depan?”

“Kaupikir aku bisa menunggu selama itu?”

 

**X**

Kini dia kembali berada di dalam kamarnya setelah jam magang yang ia lalui di rumah sakit kampus. Seiko tengah tertidur, memeluk bantalnya dan menjadikan tumpukan baju Shintarou sebagai bantal. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu menyampirkan selimut di tubuh Seiko dan mencium keningnya sebagai markah sayang.

Kelopak mata Seiko kemudian bergerak-gerak, bulu matanya menyapu. “Hei,” katanya dengan suara parau. “Kau sudah pulang,” kemudian dia menggeliat puas hingga urat-uratnya terlihat dibalik kulitnya yang nyaris transparan.

“Yap.” Shintarou melonggarkan kancing lengan kemejanya dan menegak segelas air hingga tandas. “Tidurmu nyenyak?”

“Ya ... tapi aku tidak ingat bermimpi soal apa,”

Dia memandangi perempuan yang meluruhkan hatinya dan membuatnya meretas batas-batas yang telah ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil dari perasaannya, sisanya tak dapat ia perikan pada siapapun. Perempuan itu tampak lebih santai hari ini, seakan-akan siap menempuh sebuah episode yang menarik dalam kehidupannya. Seiko sesekali tersenyum, menceritakan pengalamannya bertemu dengan Seiko—adik dari Shintarou, nama mereka sama—untuk pertama kalinya kemarin.

“Dia banyak bergosip tentangmu, katanya kalau terlalu banyak minum susu, kau akan mengeluarkannya kembali lewat hidungmu soalnya memang genetik dari ayahmu ya begitu. Terus, aku bilang saja, kalau nanti kita punya anak aku akan memberinya nutrisi lewat susu kedelai,” Wah, bahkan Shintarou tidak sempat berpikir soal anak.

“A-aku tidak tahu kau berpikir sejauh itu,” dia merasa tersanjung.

Seiko menghampirinya dan memberinya pelukan, wajahnya terantuk di dada Shintarou. Pelan-pelan, gadis itu membawa dua tangan besar Shintarou ke perutnya. “Nanti, di sini, aku akan mengandung anakmu.” Ibu jari Shintarou bergerak, seolah-olah anak itu benar-benar ada di dalam perut Seiko yang masih rata. Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. “Aku ingin anak pertamaku laki-laki, kira-kira namanya siapa ya?”

Shintarou merunduk, mencium pelipis kirinya. “Shiruko.”

Seiko menampar wajahnya pelan, “Masa namanya jelek begitu. Nanti dia harus tinggi sepertimu tapi dia harus pintar sepertiku,” minus gila, yang itu, tolong jangan diturunkan, batin Shintarou. “Tapi, sebelum kita punya anak, kau harus tahu dulu cara membuatnya,” tawa itu jelas terdengar nakal bahkan bagi Shintarou yang tidak berpengalaman.

Seiko membawanya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dan entah kenapa, gadis itu terus-terusan menunduk. Shintarou mengangkat poninya yang pendek, tatapan Seiko jatuh di atas seprai.

“Apa kita ... akan melakukannya?” tanya Shintarou ragu.

“YA!” Seiko mendongak, pipinya berwarna kemerahan.

_Lah?_

“Er ... aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ... ini memalukan, astaga.” Seiko menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan dan terkekeh.

Shintarou ikut tertawa kecil, wajahnya juga sama-sama berwarna merah seperti orang yang habis memakan ramen dengan bumbu pedas. Selang lima menit, tawa itu reda, namun rona di wajah mereka belum hilang sepenuhnya.

“Jadi ...” Shintarou memutar bola matanya, bibir masih menahan tawa karena malu.

“Kau duluan,” balas Seiko.

“Kau lebih berpengalaman. Ah, _lady’s first,”_

Seiko sendiri tidak paham. Ia bisa dengan terang-terangan menggoda laki-laki itu bahkan di depan umum, menjadikan wajah dan tubuhnya sebagai fantasi tapi begitu dihadapkan pada kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama hidupnya—itu berlebihan, selama dia mengenal Shintarou—yang dilakukannya malah menunduk seperti gadis SMP yang masih perawan.

Lambat ia mengangkat wajah, Shintarou tengah memandanginya dengan nafsu yang berkumpul di bola matanya. Demi Tuhan dia suka dipandangi seperti itu oleh Shintarou. Ia bahkan tidak butuh sentuhan, tapi jika dia bisa mendapatkannya, akan jauh lebih baik.

“Cium aku,” kata Seiko, memberi komando.

Shintarou bergerak maju dan mencium bibirnya, dia gemetar, Seiko ingin meremas kepalanya. Geligi juga merongrong tubuh Seiko, gadis itu merasa konyol. “Aku akan membuka mulutku seperti ini,” Seiko membuka mulutnya, “Nanti kau masuk,”

“M-masuk apa?”

“Lidahmu. Kau pernah melihatnya di film kan?”

“O-oke,”

Seiko mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil dan Shintarou mulai kehabisan napas. Gadis itu menarik ujung rok gaun malamnya yang berwarna hitam dan melepasnya, bibir masih berpagut dengan Shintarou. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Shintarou ditarik, dibawa untuk menyentuh dua payudaranya yang ukurannya kalah jauh dengan lebar telapak tangan Shintarou. “Lepas bra-ku,” bisiknya erotis.

“A-aku tidak tahu cara melepas bra,”

“Ada kaitan di belakang, tarik saja,” Shintarou menariknya, Seiko mengerjap. “Aw, tarik dan longgarkan, bukan membuatnya semakin ketat.”

“Sori ...” kedua tangannya meraba-raba lagi, mencari kaitan yang dibicarakan Seiko. Entah bagaimana bentuknya. “Aku tidak pernah memegang bra,”

“Aku tahu, nah, iya itu. Coba buka kaitannya,”

“Begini?”

“Hm.”

Seiko membelai Shintarou dan laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan kemesraan yang sama. Jemari Shintarou mengusap wajahnya, dan gadis itu sempat mencium aroma lateks di sela-sela jari Shintarou; bau khas yang selalu dimilikinya usai bekerja, bau itu tak akan mudah hilang meski dibasuh berulang kali dengan air dan sabun karena bau itu telah menjelma bagai sugesti yang selalu ada di pikiran Seiko. Lateks bukanlah hal yang buruk meskipun dia mengharapkan aroma lain selain itu.

“Tanganmu bau sarungtangan karet,”

Shintarou masih menyentuh dadanya dengan kikuk, “Sori, kau membencinya?”

“Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.”

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. “Astaga, a-aku ... tidak punya kondom ...”

Seiko tergelak, “Ini malam pertamamu dan kau akan memakai kondom?”

“Bagaimana kalau kau hamil?”

Seiko membawanya jatuh, dengan sebelah tangan, ia membelai wajah Shintarou. “Aku pasti hamil jika melakukannya denganmu,”

“Sei!”

“Kan kau mahasiswa kedokteran, pasti tahu. Kalau dua orang yang memang sama-sama saling mencintai, maka sperma akan mudah sekali masuk ke rahim, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?”

“A-aku ... aku ... aku mau,”

“ _Problem solved, then.”_

Shintarou pun melihat perubahan pada tatapan mata Seiko. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi, ia takjub karena di hadapannya ada perempuan yang begitu menggebu-gebu menginginkannya. Ia merasa bangga, alih-alih angkuh. Keinginan-keinginan baru tumbuh di dalam benak Shintarou—ya, dia ingin mencumbunya, dia ingin mengawininya, membuatnya orgasme, menjadikannya ibu dari benihnya, dan ikatan yang lebih kuat dari ini. Lebih kuat dari sekadar kekasih dan aktivitas seksual ini.

Shintarou yang tidak memiliki pengalaman apa-apa tentunya tidak tahu menahu setinggi apa hasrat yang dimiliki gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi, Seiko pun tak ingin memberitahu. Ia bukan prostitusi yang rajin membimbing anak-anak ingusan yang belum mengenal seks. Gadis itu membiarkan pahanya panas dibanjiri cairan. Nanti, jika tangan Shintarou sampai menjamahnya di situ, maka laki-laki itu akan mengerti seberapa tingginya nafsu yang dikandungnya. Itu adalah reaksi alamiah, ia tidak harus merasa malu dan ia pun tidak harus menuntun Shintarou untuk menyentuhnya di sana atau di sini, ia ingin segalanya terjadi dengan alamiah juga. Tangan Shintarou kini menjamah pusarnya, dan ia bisa merasakan bulu lengan lelaki itu meremang. Seiko pun meraih ujung kemeja Shintarou dan melepasnya dengan gerakan yang sedikit terburu-buru. Ia pun menyentuh perut Shintarou dan merasakan tekstur yang berbeda dengan kulit perutnya, ia bisa merasakan lekuk-lekuk otot di perutnya yang membuat laki-laki ini semakin menakjubkan.

Shintarou kerap mendengar cerita teman-temannya soal apa-apa saja yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika bercinta, tapi Shintarou tidak berani mencoba. Jadi ia hanya mengelus perut dan merayapi kaki Seiko lalu merasakan sesuatu yang panas di telapak tangannya ketika ia menyentuh paha Seiko. Sentuhannya yang begitu lembut dan halus terasa kian memabukkan bagi Seiko sendiri.

Kemudian Seiko balas menyentuhnya, ia mengitari garis karet di sekitar celananya dan mulai membawanya turun. Tubuhnya mengeras didalam genggaman Seiko, gadis itu tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya. Shintarou menatap matanya yang sedikit sayu, “Aku- aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa,” katanya disela sengal napas.

“Apa saja. Apa saja yang kaumau,” bisikan itu terasa gaib.

“Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan?” Seiko mengecup pucuk hidungnya. Gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya mundur, masih berbaring. Lalu dengan tangannya sendiri dia mengulangi apa yang Shintarou intip empat hari lalu. Laki-laki itu tertegun dan mereguk ludah.”Nanti, kau yang melakukannya ... padaku,” Sesungguhnya dia sangat ingin dipeluk oleh lelaki itu sekarang. Namun, dia bisa mengulur waktu sejenak untuk memberikan pelajaran agar mereka bisa melakukannya lebih baik lagi di lain hari. Sebenarnya ia sanggup untuk langsung bergumul dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Shintarou, tapi, bersabar akan membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Ia jadi ingat di hari pertama mereka bertemu, Seiko harus menekan segala harga dirinya agar dia bisa berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan laki-laki ini. Kali ini pun sama. Ia selalu dominan tapi untuk Shintarou, segalanya serasa baru. Ia seperti berubah menjadi perawan lagi yang tak sabaran untuk menunggu suatu hal baru terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Usai membuat dirinya sendiri siap, Seiko meminta Shintarou maju dan mereka mulai bersanggama. Sekujur tubuh Shintarou seperti menerima tegangan baru yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seiko mendengarnya, ia juga mendengar deru napasnya yang menyatu dengan udara. Ia pun ingin merintih seperti itu, namun ditahannya karena ia malu. Jadi, Seiko hanya menahan-nahannya di tenggorokan. Dia merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia yakin, lelaki itu pun merasakannya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa menahan tawa ketika Shintarou siap untuk berejakulasi, “Sei, Sei, aku—“

“Jangan ... tetap di situ,” kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Shintarou, dan tangannya menarik bahu pemuda itu turun. Mereka berciuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ah, jikalau dia hamil keeskoan paginya, ia tidak akan merasa heran.

 

**X.1**

Shintarou memulai harinya dengan menahan rasa malu. Ia belum terbiasa bangun siang dan bersisian dengan Seiko. Pundak gadis itu tertutup helai-helai rambut merahnya, Shintarou ragu untuk menyentuhnya.

“Shin?”

“Y-ya?” dia tidak tahu jika gadis itu sudah bangun lebih dulu.

Pelan-pelan Seiko berbalik, matanya lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tangannya menyentuh jari-jari Shintarou dan menggenggamnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya melakukan itu selama beberapa menit. “Terimakasih ya,” ia tersipu. Oh, demi Tuhan, ini momen langka dan Shintarou tak berniat untuk menceritakannya kepada siapapun.

“Er ... lain kali, aku akan belajar dulu.”

Dan Seiko pun tertawa lagi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAYGON MANA BAYGON


End file.
